


Only a moment

by transfixme_quite



Series: Deconstructing The Standard [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another small glimpse into the growth of the relationship between Sherlock and John. It may be only a moment, but something so small, so simple, can be integral and surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a moment

John walks through the already open door, coming in from his morning run. When he and Sherlock weren’t running after criminals (or away from them), John liked to keep up the strength in his bad leg, just in case. Sherlock seemed to have been already pacing, and John looks at Sherlock curiously. Sherlock stops, looking John over for a moment, his gaze landing on John’s wind blown hair. He smirks slightly and tilts his head, then raises his hand to brush John’s ruffled hair off of his forehead and slides his fingers down John’s face. He shakes his head, amused, removes his hand, and begins pacing again, his whole demeanor changing drastically as he goes straight back into deep thought. John’s face switches from curious to quizzical, and for a moment he thinks he should ask what that was about, but he changes his mind and walks past Sherlock up to his room to take a shower.


End file.
